You're Alive
by Moody1656
Summary: Set during the season finale. This is a treat for both readers of my AU Of Gunshots and Sorrow and new readers. The story is a take on what happened before Mugen woke up and Fuu cried over him. Can be romantic if you ship Fuugen but most importantly it's just a take on the friendship and bond between the three chars. during the show, specifically Fuu and Mugen. T, just in case.


**You're Alive**

**A One-Shot**

**AN:/**

**Moody1656: Well here's the surprise guys! Enjoy!**

Jin is fine.

Jin is fine.

Jin is fine...

Jin is...

Jin...

Mugen.

He won't...

That bastard won't wake up. I placed a hand on his chest and tried to feel a pulse but I'm shaking too much, I can't tell if he's still there or not. After everything that just happened I cannot stop shaking and fearing.

_'You don't get it, do you? Whether this little girl lives or dies doesn't mean a damn thing to either one of us!'_

_'Shut up.' He sounded annoyed and tired. 'Look I'll put down my sword, but in return, you've gotta let go of the girl.'_

My fingers clenched the fabric of his tattered, old, smelly, blood-stained shirt. "Mugen..." I shut my eyes tightly. Why did he have to be such an idiot anyways? Why did he come back for me? Why him, not Jin? Why?

If he hadn't come back maybe he wouldn't be...Maybe I wouldn't be worried about whether he lived or dies if...

Why did he have to risk his life all because of something they could have both easily gotten out of months ago?

"Wake up," I heard myself whisper. Before I knew it my throat started to hurt and my lungs seemed unnaturally full. "_Please,_" I pleaded. He had to wake up. Mugen can't die. He's Mugen.

He always managed to push through even when I swore he wouldn't make it. This was no different. He would soon open his eyes and I would take him back to dad's house and clean his wounds. Then he would wake up and grab my hand before I left saying he was hungry just like last time.

He told me to believe in him. So I will.

_'I ain't gonna die. Have some faith in me, will 'ya? Beat it.'_

He's there. I know he is.

He just needs to stop being such a prick and wake up. "Mugen." I said more forcefully this time.

He's in there somewhere.

Mugen isn't the type to just give up. He would never die so easily. Not before he got his chance to fight Jin. He still had to fight Jin! He can't die! He still has to fight Jin. If Jin could survive everything that happened today so can Mugen.

He came back for me. He did something for someone else, for a change. So God, if you're actually up there somewhere, don't ruin this. You already took my father away from me after I found him, I still wasn't even ready to forgive him and you... You can't take Mugen.

My throat hurt even more now, I began to bite down on my bottom lip.

Mugen has to live. He got me here in one piece, he got me started on this journey, he saved me from that armless man, he was there after Shinsuke died, he saved me from those traffickers, he beat that creepy swordsman who cut him from the inside, he got me to accept the fact that Jin doesn't like me, he survived Mukuro's betrayal, he was never killed by Sara, he came back after I had yelled at him and told them I could replace them, he came back after I told them to not come looking for me, he actually offered to leave his sword behind in exchange for my safety, he fights first and thinks later, and he's the one I can count on to always survive by sheer will and luck.

_'I said go!'_

C'mon! Mugen, you told me to have faith in you! Now wake up!

My body was now trembling a lot more. I wonder why... But Mugen is still there, shaky, but there.

I believed you. So you have to wake up. You have to wake up and call me flat and laugh at how ugly I am and fight with with Jin and get drunk and harass strange girls with large tits and bigger asses and be Mugen.

"Mugen!" I cried out. I know he's alive. He has to be alive.

I saw a tear fall down and hit his shirt. His old, crusty, smelly shirt. I glanced up at his face and noticed that it was stiff. He was stiff and seemed vulnerable. He actually seemed vulnerable.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

More tears blurred my vision. I could barely see him, and this was not supposed to happen. When I left him behind I did it because he yelled at me and scared me, yes, but also because I knew that if anyone could go through hell and still come out on top with Satan's head as a trophy it would be him.

So he had to wake up.

God, you can't take him away too.

"MUGEN!"

Everything was still quiet.

He was gone.

Mugen...was gone.

I stared down at his beat up face sadly, tears were ready to fall from my eyes. But I was afraid that if I closed them or wiped the tears away that he would be gone for good.

So I continued to stare at his unshaven chin, his lips, the cheek that would be scarred if he would just wake up, his still stiff nose, his eyes...

Eyes that seemed to be moving now. I continued to stare, hoping I hadn't imagined that.

I watched in awe as they actually opened and I could see the whites of his eyes.

_'Have some faith in me, will 'ya?'_

"You're alive..."


End file.
